Owned
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: After twelve year together and ten married Severus must tell his love something that is true and far from what the world thinks. A happy fic, nice and fluffy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Owned

* * *

To the outside world you are the one that is owned. I am the one that is the master, and you are the slave. I am the one on top. I fuck. But you are not the one owned. I am. You own me when we fuck, kiss, play, and in punishment. You're the one that wants it. And I know why. You love me and don't want to give me up. I will never give you up. You should know that after twelve years together. I would never let you go.

------

Now on our tenth Anniversary you give yourself to me. All of you.

You stand in front of the bed, our toys on the bed. The whips, chains, cuffs, and all the anal pay things. You are naked before me, your perfect cock already twitching to be touched, but you do not touch yourself, that is for me.

As I enter the room, in brown leather from head to toe, you shiver and drop to your knees in a graceful fashion. You raise your eyes to meet mine. I can see the trust and love in those green orbs. I know that you want me to start, but I don't. I want to drink up your beauty, you grace. I want to eat from you, I am starved for you.

I brush the toys off. You look as if I an angry. But for once I want no toys, I just want you and me on the bed making love. Making love, a term I don't use often. I usually fuck, hard and fast, but I want it to be slow and take it's time.

I pick you up from where you are kneeling and place you on the bed. Then I begin undressing. I am the one owned. You own me, everything, even my heart. As the clothes fall you lick you lips. You scan my body. You love it, need it, crave it. I push you down on the bed. The bed sags under our weight. Your smell is driving me crazy. The earthy smell of your hair, the smell of your arousal.

I push you to the top of the bed and set between your legs. You look at me with your lusty green eyes and your red lips. Oh you own me. If you wanted to we could switch. I would be the salve and you the master, but that is already done, you just do not know it.

I start at your knees, pulling them up and sucking on the underside, the tender part. You laugh and scream in pleasure. I slowly move up your leg, tasting and biting you flesh. Delicious. I could stay here all day and never starve. Your member is stiff and standing straight out from your gorgeous body. But I by pass it for you navel.

Sweat has started to collect in the indention. I lap that he salty substance. You arch to my touch. As I continue up your body you start whispering 'I love you. I am yours.' How true you are mine, I am yours. I suck on your neck, to beautiful flesh, soft and gentle. I make my mark on the tan skin. But I should have one on me, but you will give me one later, to replace the one that is fading.

Your lips, so sweet and red. I plunder your mouth, that sinful mouth of yours and you let me. You are gasping for breath. I have not done this in ten years. I am lacks in my worship of your body. But I intend on making it up tonight and every night after that. Nibbling on your ears makes you giggle, a child like sound even though you are 28 now, but I still love it.

I make my way back down your body to your hard member. "Please, Master." You call. Wanting me let your come. I slide all the way down onto you. Thank Gods for no gag reflexes.

I begin to bob on the beautiful member. Oh you taste like heaven. It feels like our first time, even though we have been together twelve years. Twelve and not a day goes by that I regret.

"Master, Please!" You scream. Your release is hanging in the air. After ten years you have been able to stave of your release until I tell you. Oh I love you.

"Come for me, pet." I say next to your shaft. I can see your eyes roll back in your head as you cum. I hold my mouth open for your seed. The taste I never get enough of. I wish your would cum for ever just so I could eat you.

You lay flat on the bed, your eyes closed. You are so tired, I can tell. You need time to recuperate before we continue. So I claw up to your side and hold you against me. You body is still trembling. I can tell that you have never had a release like that. You never shake, unless you are mad. But I can tell by your face that you are not. Your lovely eyes open and I can see tears. You are feeling so wonderful.

"Master, I love you." I turn you over and gab the oil, your favorite one, the one that smells like fresh rain. I slick you up, stretching you. You are so relax that it does not even hurt you. Something that I am glad of, I do not want to hurt my precious one.

As I slide into I tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you for the last ten years. "I love you too, Master"


End file.
